Abstract: The proposed program supported by this Grant would allow two major initiatives that would be unable to be pursued without the Grant: 1) new cutting edge use of IT equipment to allow for peak efficiency and effectiveness in the inspections completed by the staff completing food, milk, egg and fruit and vegetable inspections 2) hire staff ( an food sanitarian) to work with the Program Specialist to look at the inspection process in an innovative way to assure that the software recently built is being utilized, the innovate IT equipment is being utilized to its full capacity and allow training of the staff in these two areas